Beginning The Journey
Beginning The Journey is the first episode of Cody's Kalos Adventures. Plot A young boy is standing in front of his mirror, evaluating his new clothes. He's wearing a black crew neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans on, and a pair of black sneakers underneath. He has a black cap on, and a pair of dark glasses. His dark, shaggy brown hair reaches into his eyes, and he brushes it away, smiling slyly at the mirror. Boy: Looking good... Hopefully I'll be able to impress the Professor... From downstairs, his mom calls up to him. Mom: Come on Cody, if you want to get a Pokemon, you've got to be ready! Cody: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming... Theme Song plays. Cody rushes downstairs, then hurries back up as he realizes he forgot his bag. In just a few seconds, he's running downstairs, his black vinyl messenger back strapped on. Cody: What's for breakfast? Mom: Miltank Sausages! Cody's Mom hands him a plate of sausages, and Cody begins eating them quickly. Mom: Don't eat too fast, the Professor is still in Aquacorde Town. Cody: Yeah, but I still gotta meet up with Jackson and Katelynn! Mom: Right! So, what starter are you gonna choose? Cody: I don't know... Either Chespin or Froakie. Mom: I chose Fennekin when I was little... Cody: I know, Mom. Never let her evolve, she grew in power, came in 16th in the Pokemon League... You talk about it a lot. Cody's Mom smiles slightly. Mom: Do I? Maybe Fennekin would love burning that little sausage of yours. Cody: Er, n-no thanks! I like my sausages... Cody finishes eating, then walks to the door. Mom: Good-bye sweetie! Cody: Bye Mom! Cody takes off out the door, not bothering to close it, and runs to the gate of Vaniville Town, and starts counting off the minutes as he stands there. Soon, a blond-haired boy with green eyes, a gray hoodie, and a pair of bright blue jeans comes running over, followed closely by a girl with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, wearing a pink mini-skirt and a brown v-neck. Girl: Cody, sorry to keep you waiting! Cody: It's alright Katelynn. Good to see you guys. Boy: Good to see you too, Cody. Cody: So, Jackson, know what starter you're going to pick? Jackson: Not sure yet... Katelynn: Well I'M definitely picking Fennekin. It's totally adorable! Cody: Come on, let's get to Aquacorde Town already! Cody and the others take off running down a small, grassy path outside of Vaniville town, and arrive just a few minutes later in Aquacorde Town. Katelynn: Wow... Look at all those people crowded around the healer's building! Cody: There sure are a lot of people there... Come on, let's get in there and find Sycamore! All three of them begin jostling their way through the crowd, getting bumped back a few times, but eventually reach the doors, and squeeze through. In the center of the room, Sycamore is talking to a Nurse Joy, who is smiling widely. Nurse Joy: Actually, I have heard about your- Oh, it looks like the kids you were expecting are here! Sycamore turns around, and smiles at the trio. Sycamore: Cody, Jackson, and Katelynn! It's good to see you all again! Jackson: You too, Professor. Cody: So, when do we get our Pokemon? Sycamore: Right now! Sycamore throws three Poke Balls into the air, and they all pop open, revealing three Pokemon. Sycamore smiles as the trio gaze at the three Pokemon. Cody: Awesome.... Katelynn: Fennekin! Katelynn runs up to a Pokemon, who has small embers flying out of its ears and nose, and she hugs it tightly, while the Fennekin licks her cheek. Fennekin: Fen, Fenne! Cody: Hm... Chespin or Froakie... Jackson: This is truly a hard decision... Wait, did I just say that? Sycamore walks up to the two boys, smiling. Sycamore: You two can't decide, can you? Jackson: Not... Not really. Sycamore: Well, tell me something... Would you prefer a hard-hitter, or a speedy Pokemon? Jackson: Hard-Hitter, definitely! Cody: A Speedy Pokemon! Sycamore: Well then, I believe Chespin is for you Jackson, and Froakie would be yours, Cody. They both pick up their respective Pokemon's Poke Ball, and the Pokemon go to their respective trainer. Sycamore: Well, as it now seems my job is done... Sycamore prepares to walk out, but stops in his tracks, and starts laughing, while the trio look at him, bewildered. Sycamore: I very nearly forgot! The trio look at each other, confused, as Sycamore walks back over. Sycamore then hands each of them a small, red object, then hands each of them five Poke Balls. Sycamore: That red object I've given you is a high-tech PokeDex. It contains data on every Pokemon ever discovered. And you all know what a Poke Ball is. The trio breaks out smiling, and Sycamore leaves the building, just to be met with a roar of happiness from the crowd outside. After a few minutes, the roar dies down, and the trio exits, grinning at one another. Jackson: I bet I can catch a Pokemon before any of you can! Katelynn: As if! Cody: I can catch a Pokemon way faster than either of you! All three of them run off towards Route 2, laughing. The End Category:Episodes